


Obey Me: Brief Scenes

by Isuvviaraq



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Casual Sex, Chess, Dubious Consent, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Muscles, Netorare, Oral Sex, Pec-Fucking, Pecs, Pillow Talk, Somnophilia, Yandere, Yaoi, sex on the ceiling, smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq
Summary: My main character, Isu, will have one, brief scene with each of the seven demon brothers. Each chapter will stand on its own, with no continuity between them.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, Mammon is pissed at Kai for walking in on him in a towel. Still, that's nothing that a little... "sucking up" won't fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Mammon

"What the hell?!” Mammon jumped and clutched the towel tighter around his naked waist as a winded Kai barged into room with a shopping bag.

For his part, Kai was so startled by the sight of Mammon in a towel that he nearly tripped over his own feet while trying to swing the door shut behind him. His face was going bright pink, and he tried not to look at the demon directly. “S-sorry!” he stammered. “I… Your message said to come quickly…” Still not looking in Mammon’s direction, he fished his D.D.D. out of his pocket and held out the relevant message.

Still in his defensive crouch, Mammon gave a loud scoff. “Yeah, I said ‘ _quickly!_ ’ Not ‘ _immediately!_ ’ I was just climbing into the shower before I sent that!” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “If I’d wanted you here this soon, I’d have written, ‘Kai, you better get yer ass over here five minutes ago, ya here!’ Anybody could have figured that out!”

Chagrinned, Kai ducked his head and started edging back toward the door. “Sorry… I’ll come back in a few-”

“No point now!” Mammon snapped, scratching at his own white locks in irritation. “You might as well come in… You bought the stuff I asked for, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Kai said demurely. He held up the plastic shopping back as evidence.

“Good, you better have!” Mammon said, his tone spoiled and petulant as he dropped onto the leather couch, still wearing only the bath towel around his waist. AS Kai came forward, he took the shopping bag without a thank you and began to rummage through it. “Here. Why don’t you make yourself useful and tidy up for me? This place is a mess.”

Kai did all but bow at the command. “Yes, Mammon sir.” He was already kneeling down to pick a few of the demon’s discarded shirts and jeans, so he didn’t see the look that Mammon gave him.

On the coffee table, the Avatar of Greed began laying out his convenience store tribute. There was ramune, cola, energy drinks, cheap candy, chips, and a few packs of… “Whoa!”

Kai just managed to grab a discarded remote battery that had rolled beneath the couch, then straightened up at Mammon’s exclamation. The demon was grinning with undisguised pleasure as he held up a carton of cup ramen.

“Lime, scorpion and bat-kidney is one of my favorites!” he announced gleefully. “I haven’t had this in ages. I thought they discontinued it!”

A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Kai’s mouth. “Apparently it’s back for a limited time. So I got 3 of them.”

Mammon dug out the remaining two, grinning like a child opening his Christmas presents. “Good job, human! I might have to send you out to pick up some more before Beel snatches up the rest.” Carelessly, he thrust one of the cans of energy drink in Kai’s direction with a hasty, “Open this, will ya?” then went back to arranging his spoils. He seemed almost startled by the metallic crack when Kai wordlessly opened the can and handed it back.

Then he began to laugh boisterously. “Oh my god, I didn’t think you’d actually do it! Anyone else would have told me to do it myself! I swear, human, you’re such a fucking simp!” Kai opened his mouth as though to object, but no words came out.

Mammon took the offered can and chugged down a big gulp between fits of laughter. “You make a store run for me with your own money – in record time, too – you clean up my bedroom without complaining, and now yer even obeying my little… uh…” He stared through the opening in the can as though hoping to see the right word peering out at him.

“Whims?” Kai supplied meekly.

“That’s it!” Mammon grinned and roughly tousled Kai’s thick brown hair. Then he continued to rub at the human’s head, petting him like a dog. “That’s a good human. It’s about time you started showing THE Mammon some proper respect. Tell ya what, since we’re already on a roll, why don’t you go ahead and feed me now too?” Lazily, he leaned back and nudged one of the chocolate bars with his foot. “Go ahead. Be a good human and do it!”

Red was spreading from Kai’s shoulders all the way up to his forehead. But still, he picked up the chocolate bar, unwrapped it, and held it out for the demon to take a bite. Only the chocolate and caramel in his mouth stopped Mammon from bursting into a fresh fit of laughter on the spot. But that didn’t stop him from roughly scruffing up the human’s hair again.

“Seriously, you _are_ a simp!” he declared as soon as his mouth was clear. “I mean, you’d probably suck my dick if I asked you to. Wouldn’t ya? Huh? Wouldn’t ya, human?”

“Y-… yes…” As soft as Kai whispered it, it was still too loud to go unheard.

For a moment, the room echoed with silence. Even Mammon’s cheeks were tinged with pink, mouth open, the corner of his lips quirking indecisively toward a smirk. He might have been trying to decide whether he’d really heard Kai or not.

Still, he was the one who’d pushed things this far, and he wouldn’t be the Avatar of Greed if he passed up a chance like this. “O-oh yeah?” he said with only the slightest tremor. “Prove it.” He spread his knees wide, and the towel slipped back to reveal the demon’s package.

Kai, his face feeling bloated with hot blood, couldn’t look away from Mammon’s crotch. His cock hung at a limp 4” when he first glimpsed it, but Mammon’s excitement was making it swell up rapidly right before his eyes. In seconds, 8” of thick, veiny cockmeat lolled lazily against the top of his thigh.

“Hey!” Mammon snapped, pulling Kai back to reality. The human’s wide-eyed amazement had restored some of the demon’s usual confidence, and he was glaring with his practiced attitude of entitlement. He spread his arms out on the back of the couch and made his cock bounce a little as he spoke. “THE Mammon is giving you the honor of worshipping his dick! If you’re not gonna thank me, then quit bein’ cock-shocked and get to work!”

Kai’s face turned an even brighter red than before, but he quickly crawled in between Mammon’s knees to show his willingness. “U-uh…” He swallowed hard, not sure whether to put his hand on Mammon’s leg or not. “I… I’ve never done this before.”

“Good!” Mammon answered promptly. “I don’t feel like sharing you anyway.” At this Kai looked almost stunned. Until Mammon stomped a foot petulantly. “C’mon, I haven’t got all day! Suck my dick before I get bored!”

Helpfully, he rested a hand on the base of his cock and pointed it out toward the nervous human. Kai gave the demon one final glance, then wrapped his lips around the head. Mammon’s little sigh of surprise sounded almost like a hiss, so for a moment Kai just stayed like that. When nothing else happened, he licked at the tip and got a salty taste of pre. Almost immediately the demonic member gave a lurch and spat an even bigger taste onto his tongue.

Mammon’s hand came down to rest on his head. “Th-thaaat’s it… Good human…You be sure to savor this…”

Those long fingers trailing so gently through his hair helped steady Kai’s racing heart. He started to work his way further down the demon’s thick, veiny shaft, but he could only get about half-way down before his throat refused to take anymore. Even so, Mammon’s cock gave another lurch, more powerful than the last, and Kai’s mouth was awash with salty, slippery pre. He pulled back and suppressed a cough, tears in his eyes.

“T-take it easy!” Mammon admonished through clenched teeth. His breathing was heavy, and sweat stood out on his brow. “Don’t try getting’ all gung-ho on your first try! J-just… take things easy and stick to usin’ yer tongue.” As the human obediently dragged his tongue from root to tip, Mammon threw his head back and groaned. “Yyyyyyeah! That’s right… Good boy, Kai-chan… Geeze, your tongue feels- OH FUCK!”

While he was still speaking, Kai had gently worked his tongue beneath the fold of Mammon’s foreskin, which felt so smooth and silky fresh out of the shower. He swirled his tongue in one slow, easy circle around the demon’s smooth, sensitive glans. That’s when Mammon cried out, grabbing Kai by the head and holding him in place.

But by then, it was too late. The Avatar of Greed began to fire volley after generous volley of his seed into the human’s throat. The size of his load was… improbable. After just four seconds, Kai’s tongue was completely coated in the stuff. After eight seconds, his cheeks were ballooned out as he tried to hold it all in. By the tenth second, Mammon’s demonic seed began to leak out from the corners of his lips, and Kai realized that more was still coming. So, with no other option left, he closed his eyes and started to gulp it down.

“Damn… dammit… Fuck! God damn… son of a bitch!” Mammon’s eyes were screwed shut, so didn’t even notice Kai’s dilemma. He just kept panting and swearing for the better part of a minute until he’d ridden out his orgasm. At last he opened his eyes and looked down at Kai, whose pretty lips were still wrapped around the head of his dick. Mammon swallowed, his cheeks still flushed red.

“I, uh… sorry…” he said, thoroughly embarrassed. He tried with limited success to put on a little of his usual bravado. “I’d usually last longer than that, it’s just…” He wouldn’t meet Kai’s eyes. “I was already worked up to start with, ya know? I was planning to jack off once I got out of the shower, alright? I only came quickly because I was pent up.”

Kai blinked, gave one last, hard suckle on the demon’s tip, pulled back, and gulped the last mouthful of demon seed before offering Mammon a patient smile. “It’s okay. I understand…”

He trailed off at the look on Mammon’s face. He was covering his mouth, face bright red. He looked shocked, disgusted, impressed, and aroused all at once. At length he sputtered, “Th-that… You just swallowed! I wasn’t gonna make ya swallow, Kai-chan! I wouldn’t have asked ya to…”

Now it was Kai’s turn to blush. “I… there was so much of it… I’d have made a mess on your floor if I didn’t…”

Mammon floundered a little at that. “Well that…That still doesn’t…” He threw a guilty, side-long glance at Kai, then suddenly pulled him up onto the sofa by his shoulders. “Alright, stop kneeling like that! I feel bad enough about…” Kai still didn’t say anything as Mammon held his arms around the human’s shoulders, snuggling close to him while his eyes brimmed with worry.

“Hey, Kai-chan…” Mammon finally said hesitantly. “You, uh… you _wanted_ to do all that, didn’t you? I mean, I…” Another pause. When he spoke again, he actually sounded on the verge of tears. “I didn’t _force_ you to do that… Right? You know that you… that I would’ve…”

Kai thought his heart would melt. Smiling, he threw his arms around Mammon’s shoulders and kissed his cheeks. “I _did_ want it. It was a dream come true. I can’t tell you how happy I felt to have my lips on your dick.”

Mammon brightened, but looked as though he still didn’t believe it. “R-really?! You’re not just saying that?”

In answer, Kai grabbed Mammon’s hand and placed it on his crotch where the human’s boner still throbbed in his pants. “What does _that_ tell you? You just fulfilled one of my dirtiest fantasies.”

Awestruck, Mammon groped his hand around the human’s bulge, assuring himself that it was really there, and that it was hot with arousal. Then at last, he grinned and gave it a squeeze that made Kai gasp in pleasure. “Awesome! Perfect! Oh man, I’ve found a human who _loves_ sucking my dick! It must be my birthday or something!”

Kai didn’t say anything to this. He just knelt there on the sofa, smiling while his pact-demon felt him up. By now, there was a dark, wet spot on the crotch of his jeans.

Still smiling, Mammon leaned back onto the couch, pulling Kai along with him, and wrapped his legs around the human’s hips. “Tell ya what, then!” he effervesced. “It’ll only take me a few minutes before I’m ready to go again. This time, let’s 69 so that I can get _you_ off too. Sound good, Kai-chan?”

Kai beamed. “Sounds good… Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I'll be working on occasionally in between chapters of _The Salacious Sexcapades of Gay Top Horndog Link._ The first chapter was a lot longer than I'd meant it to be (these are supposed to be drabbles, dammit), so expect them to be more compact in the future. 
> 
> I hope nobody minds too badly that I went with "Isu" as the MC's name. I know that sticking with "MC" is kind of the standard, but... ech... I just can't work like that XP Feel free to download the work and Find/Replace if it bothers you too terribly. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy this little snack-fic! See you in the next one!
> 
> Edit: I changed the protagonist's name to "Kai" because reasons.


	2. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, Levi thought Kai was being a bit of a creep. But he's not one to throw stones in that department...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After significant thought, this was the best angle I could come up with for the scene with Levi. After this comes Satan, the most sexless of the brothers, so Diavolo knows what I'm gonna come up with XD 
> 
> But for now, enjoy!

Leviathan swallowed hard and felt heat prickling underneath his jacket and his shaggy dark hair. In front of him, Kai lay sprawled asleep on an ottoman-sized, stuffed dragon – a piece of rare TSL merch that Levi had won in a contest years ago. The human looked so hopelessly content, with his lips slightly parted and one arm draped above his head. It was like he hadn’t a care in the world…

About 4 hours ago, they’d been playing Devil Kart 7 together. Between rounds, Kai had suddenly leaned over until his nose was practically touching Levi’s neck and started _snuffling_ at him. Freaked out, Levi had leaned as far back as he could in his beanbag chair, stammering. “Kai! W-w-what the hell are you doing?! Is this some… normie trick of yours to make me lose my focus?! You should know better!”

As blithely as if Levi hadn’t said a word, Kai just looked at him and said, “You smell nice.”

Levi blushed and spluttered for a moment, then blurted out “What?!” even though he’d heard perfectly well.

“I thought otakus were supposed to smell bad,” Kai explained placidly. “But you don’t. You smell good. Like… _really_ good!”

Levi was momentarily surprised by how good the comment made him feel. Nevertheless, he put on an angry face. “S-stupid Kai-chan! Don’t say weird things like that! _Of course_ otakus bathe and stuff! I use…” But he cut himself off, flustered, and scootched further down in his chair to sulk while they moved on to the next race.

Of course, Levi knew exactly why Kai thought he smelled so good. Levi loved taking baths, which offered him a great chance to listen to anime soundtracks and plan his new blog posts, but certainly lots of other otaku _did_ have pretty poor personal hygiene. So at the con he’d attended just before the start of term, one vendor had decided to take advantage of this and release a line of anime-themed bath products. Tagline: _‘Smell like the husbando she deserves.’_ It was an incredibly _pander-y_ sort of display, but their soaps, body-washes, and exfoliants really were great quality.

Most important to Levi, though, anyone who bought a 12-pack of _Boyfriend Material_ bodywash would get an official Ruri-chan bath toy. So Levi had doubled up on the bodywash and gotten a complimentary _Host Club Star_ exfoliating kit thrown in. (It would be fine so long as Asmo never found out…)

Not that a normie like Kai-chan would know. Still… He’d said Levi smelled ‘really good.’ Does that mean… Did Kai-chan think Levi was ‘boyfriend material’? It was a stupid thought, Levi told himself. But as they switched from racing games, to brawlers, and finally to this season’s latest anime, Leviathan’s mind kept wandering back to the question.

Now, here he was. Kai-chan had fallen asleep in his bedroom looking so comfortable. _So… Kai-chan is comfortable enough to fall asleep around me?_ A ray of hope began to glow inside his chest. Just as quickly, he stifled it and glared at the sleeping human.

“No…” he muttered under his breath. “No way Kai-chan thinks of me that way… He thinks I’m just some gross, loser shut-in. He was only surprised because I don’t stink, that’s all. Yeah… He was surprised that an otaku like me would actually smell good – he said so! He doesn’t think I’m boyfriend material at all…”

This thought made Levi glare and clench his fists. “Well what would _you_ know, stupid Kai-chan? I’m not a stick in the mud like Lucifer. I’m not stupid like Mammon, conceited like Satan, self-obsessed like Asmo, oblivious like Beel, or self-righteous like Belphie. I could be _such_ a good husbando!” None of this whispered tirade had any effect on the dozing human.

Levi grit his teeth. “Not that you’d notice… You just think I’m… Levi the otaku… Levi the loser… Levi the creep… You’d never give me a chance. Yet you go invading my personal space and… s-s-sniffing my neck! And here you think _I’m_ a creep! Even for… No, _especially_ for a normie, sniffing somebody out of the blue like that is creepy. Totally creepy! You’re the _real_ creep here, Kai-chan! Well…”

He knelt closer, glaring at the human’s placid face and… soft, slightly parted lips. Kai really was clocked out, it seemed. “I should get to smell you then… it’s only fair…” He leaned in close enough to sniff at the humans hair and neck. Kai’s smell was kind of faint, but… it was definitely aloe and mint. A strange, but pleasant combination, and one that made Levi’s heart ache. “Dammit,” he whispered. “You even have the smell of a beautiful waifu… It’s not fair! I at least deserve a chance! Dumb Kai-chan! I’ll teach you to look down on me, bitch!”

Acting on an impulse, he straddled Kai’s shoulders, pulled down his trousers and underwear, and knelt down to rest nutsack on the sleeping human’s lips. As soon as he felt the contact, Levi froze in place, his heart racing, worrying that he’d gone too far and Kai was going to wake up at any second and freak out. But Kai-chan remained asleep.

One second rolled into another, and Levi’s expression of frozen anxiety slowly melted into triumphant grin. “Y-yeah! That’s right!” he muttered hoarsely under his breath. “You’re kissing my _balls_ , Kai-chan! You’re kissing my fat, nerdy otaku balls!”

Leviathan wasn’t exaggerating. The third brother’s 5” dick was the shortest out of all his brothers, but it was also the thickest – thick as a soda-can when hard – and his balls were so big that they barely fit in the palm of one hand. So big that Levi couldn’t avoid the need to keep them manscaped and moisturized so they would be comfortable in his underwear. Asmo had once joked that, between his balls and the dark circles under his eyes, Levi was turning into a tanuki!

And now, Levi was tea-bagging Kai-chan with those big, smooth nuts! In seconds, he was hard as a rock and gripping himself with pleasure. “Bet you love the smell of _these_ , don’t you Kai-chan?” he whispered, grinning. “Bet you wish you were my waifu now so you could kiss these nuts all the…”

He broke off with a gasp, then covered his mouth desperately. He thought he’d just felt Kai’s tongue _lick him_. After a moment, he realized it was just that Kai was moving his lips a little in his sleep – like he was dreaming about talking to someone… that is, until he felt Kai’s tongue lick out _again_. And again!

“Amazing!” Levi whispered, hardly daring to believe it. He’d always thought his moisturizer smelled a little like ice cream, but apparently it _tasted_ like it too! Knowing that he would be rubbing one out to this memory for weeks, Levi took out his phone and snapped a few photos of his balls on Kai’s lips. Several even caught the human’s tongue as it was licking him.

All at once, his dick began to drip pre like a leaky faucet. This was the one problem with having such big, active balls as his – if he left a boner unattended for longer than 3 minutes, it would start to look like he’d wet himself (yet more incentive to stay in his room). Now, he let it roll freely, using it to lube up his cock and coat his balls.

If anything, Kai’s tongue started to lick faster as it encountered Levi’s thin, copious pre. A soft, contented sigh passed his lips, and Levi smirked even wider. “That’s right… such a wonderful flavor, isn’t it?” His hand flew up and down his shaft, panting while the human sucked on his churning balls. “Become my waifu, Kai-chan! I’ll spend so much time reading manga, watching anime, blogging, playing games, and all the while you can be sucking on your husbando’s big, sweet balls. We’ll be so…”

All of a sudden, he looked down and saw Kai’s eyes starting to flutter. Then they opened and saw was Levi was doing. Panicking, Levi started to stand up and pulled his dripping balls away from the human’s lips. But when Kai opened his mouth, Levi realized he was about to scream and shoved the head of his huge, dripping cock into the human’s lips to silence him.

“Shush! Don’t scream! Don’t say a word!” Then, inspiration from one of his ‘private’ doujins struck, and he grinned. “You wouldn’t want one of my brothers to come in and see Kai-chan sucking my nerdy otaku dick like a desperate slut, would you?” Kai’s cheeks flushed, but he didn’t try to fight or speak.

“That’s right, you’ll be good. After all…” He flipped through his phone and showed off a picture of Kai licking his balls. “You’ve been enjoying the taste so far. Now you get to drink straight from the tap!” He took another snapshot of Kai’s wide-eyed terror around that fat cockhead, then resumed stroking his dick. Never in his filthiest fantasies had he imagined he’d get to do something like this with Kai-chan.

“Th-this is really your fault, you know Kai-chan?” Levi muttered. “You were the one who started being all creepy and sniffing at me… You got me all r-r-riled up, and then you fell asleep m-my room… You c-can’t just do that to me and n-not expect something to happen… Come on, use your tongue more!”

The human did as he was told, and Levi snapped a few more pictures. Then, he started taking a video, watching tears roll down Kai’s face as he crammed the first two inches of his cock in and out over and over again. “Tastes good, doesn’t it Kai-chan? I bet you’re gonna get addicted to the taste of your husbando’s throbbing otaku cock… I always take such good care of my sweet waifu…

He grit his teeth, feeling sweat on his brow, and his balls pulling up close. “Now… drink it, Kai-chan! Drink your husband’s… SPERM!” He had to let go of his pulsating dick and hold Kai’s head in place instead as he dick began shooting out it’s load. Levi’s whole cock seemed to grow a quarter of an inch with every pulse. Even though Kai swallowed as hard and fast as he could, cum still bulged in his cheeks and spilled out of his lips just like in a doujin. Tears streamed down his face, but it looked as though Kai were lost in a world of his own.

Levi shook, but he made sure to capture every second of footage, and even caught an angle of Kai’s throat as gulped down nearly a pint of rich otaku-cream. Once Kai had swallowed down the last drop, Levi shivered, stopped the recording, and rolled onto the floor. It only took a few seconds for the afterglow to start to die – for him to realize what a horrible, unforgivable sin he’d just committed. He glanced at his phone’s screen and saw the evidence of his crimes.

“L… Levi…”

Leviathan pressed his hands over his eyes and tried to blink away the hot tears. He couldn’t even look at…

“Levi-kun…” That time the voice came from much nearer-by. He uncovered his eyes and saw Kai straddling him on hands and knees. His face was still red with blush, but he was also smiling… a soft, sultry kind of smile. “Levi-kun… I’m still not satisfied yet…”

“… huh?...” Levi couldn’t believe what he’d just heard… Then he looked down and saw that Kai had taken his pants off. “I… Kai-chan?”

Kai’s grin widened. He crouched a little lower, then pushed his hips back until he was sitting on Levi’s dick. His cheeks were so thick and warm to the touch… “I want… more… Levi-kun…” Kai said in that sultry voice. “Please, Levi-kun my husband… Fuck me until I get pregnant…”

The Avatar of Envy felt his jaw drop open. He _could not_ believe his ears. This was a dream… it had to be… It… Oh, of course! It definitely was! It made perfect sense! He grabbed his Kai-chan’s pert, luscious cheeks and began to fondle them with relish. “Are you sure, Kai-chan? This means we’re married, you know. Your Levi-kun is going to have to fuck your human ass-pussy with his big, nerdy otaku-cock every day from now on. Are you sure you can handle that?”

This drove Kai wild. He whimpered sluttily and pushed himself harder back against the demon’s hardening rod. “P-please, Levi-kun! Breed me!”

Levi shuddered with excitement and began composing a review in his head. _Best VR dream ever! 10/10! Hyper-real fantasy fulfillment! Do not spend any money until you get a copy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The observant reader will notice that I changed the name of the protagonist since last chapter. The reason? 
> 
> .... because using my pseudonym to base the main character felt a bit... ehhh..... weird... _I_ know that Isuvviaraq is (probably) not my real name, but it's the only name that my regular readers know me by. It feels personal... if that makes any sense. 
> 
> Anyhow, I'm surprised at how long this one turned out despite my efforts to chop it out quickly. I did _promise_ to alternate between this and Salacious Sexcapades, after all.


	3. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai was foolish enough to read his erotic notebook out for Satan to find while he went to fetch tea. 
> 
> Luckily, Satan takes the discovery in stride.

Kai nudged the door open with a hip and sidled in with the tea tray. “Sorry that took so long. Somebody moved my diffuser.” He kept his eyes on his feet, making sure not to step run into any of the stacks of books piled around the room.

“No worries,” Satan said absently, eyes glued to the notebook in his hand. “Everything else where it should have been?”

“Yeah.” The human set the tray down with a sigh and began to lay out the fine porcelain crockery. “Even managed to keep the biscuits hidden from…” As he took hold of the handle of the teapot, Isu glanced up at this seat to reassure himself that all was as he’d left it.

It wasn’t.

Thankfully Kai hadn’t actually lifted the teapot yet, or else he might have dropped it. He and Satan had been studying together at a cushioned, L-shaped bench without a backrest, before which stood a square table just large enough for two people to lay their textbooks. (The arrangement looked more like something from a coffee shop or a bookstore than a piece of bedroom furniture.) The notebook in which Kai wrote his erotic fanfiction wasn’t on the seat where he’d left it – it was in Satan’s hand. For a second all he could do was stare, pale and mortified.

Then, without looking up, the Avatar of Wrath announced, “This is rather good, Kai-chan. You have talent.”

Kai’s heart started to beat again, though panic remained not far beneath the surface. “I, uh… you mean, _that?_ But it’s… I mean it’s not anything original or…”

But Satan was shaking his head while starting at the page. “I only vaguely know the characters to start with, so it wouldn’t make a difference to me whether you borrowed them or not. The prose is what drew me in.” He lifted the notebook a little higher and began to recite, “‘ _His skin was cool to the touch, his eyes a rusty brown like leaves on the chillier side of autumn. Yet his warm voice soaked into me like mulled wine._ ’”

Satan lowered the notebook and finally met Kai’s gaze. “It’s the first instance where your narrator gives a really subjective description of the character. It pulls the reader in just as the scene is becoming more intimate. It’s really cunningly done.”

Kai felt a little more of the dizziness fading. _That_ had not come from a place of sarcasm or mockery. More to the point, Satan hadn’t smiled while saying it. That meant it was his real, matter-of-fact opinion.

“Thanks… Satan-dono,” Kai said at length. “That’s… really reassuring, actually. Especially coming from you.”

Now, the demon _did_ smile. A little bit. He couldn’t seem to help it. “Actually, since you’re into this sort of thing, I have something that might interest you.” He walked over to the desk beside his bed and began digging around for something in one of the drawers. Presently he returned with a blue folder containing about 8 pages of 3-hole-punch printer paper.

“This is something in a… similar vein,” the Avatar of Wrath said with a shrug. “The site where I found it was short on funds and in constant danger of shut-down, so I printed this one out to be safe.”

Curious, Kai left the teapot sitting on the side-table and returned to his seat with his back against one of the bookshelves. He opened the folder on top of his Devildom History textbook and began to scan the first page. It was, as hinted, another work of fanfiction. Very _erotic_ fanfiction. His cheeks were already burning by the time he turned the first page.

“Good, isn’t it?” Satan said after about a minute. Kai looked up and saw an unfamiliar kind of smirk on the demon’s lips. It was a subtle expression, but no word other than ‘naughty’ seemed right to describe it. Kai nodded.

Without another word, Satan returned his attention to the human’s notebook and carried on reading. Kai did the same, and for a while they sat quietly reading porn in their little corner. Their knees just happened to be touching underneath the table. It might have been unbearably awkward, but some how that simple contact between their legs seemed to ease away the tension. Both dove deep into their respective stories.

Suddenly, Kai was distracted by the jangling of a belt and the sound of a zipper being undone. When he sat up, he could see Satan reaching into his pants. The boys met each other’s eyes. Satan offered a smile that wasn’t _quite_ sheepish. “I’m… _really_ into this story now. It’s okay, right?” Then at Kai’s nod he added, “You’re welcome to join me, of course.”

The human was a little hesitant at first, but the demon’s casual attitude almost made him feel like it would be stranger not to. So he leaned back and pulled out his modest 5” member with a sigh of relief. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this hard.

Meanwhile, Satan lifted the hem of his shirt and held it clenched between his teeth. He had an impressive six-pack for someone so bookish, Kai couldn’t help but think. And his rigid, 8” dick with its single, thick vein running up the side was… It really was a ‘perfect’ cock, in shape and proportion. Almost quintessential.

It absorbed the human’s attention for the better half of a minute before Satan looked up from the notebook and noticed his companion’s stare. “See something you like?” he asked wryly.

Kai blushed. He hadn’t become any softer during his distraction. Rather the opposite, if anything. “I just…” His expression did most of the talking for him.

Moving easily, Satan squeezed himself into the corner of the bench so he and the human were sitting thigh-to-thigh. “You can touch it if you want. I don’t mind.”

Kai’s hesitation was a lot shorter this time. He swallowed hard, then reached down and wrapped his hand around Satan’s devilhood. When nothing else happened, he gripped it a bit more firmly in his palm.

“Mm, that’s it,” Satan hummed encouragingly, holding his shirt out of the way. He smiled, and then without a word, he took hold of the human’s member. Kai just spread his legs wider to grant the demon permission. The silence in the room somehow felt \ full and loud as they stroked one another.

“Yours is very nice,” Satan commented at one point.

Kai was slightly taken aback. “Mine? But… But yours is so big, and…”

“It’s not just the size.” It was astonishing that Satan could still sound so placid, even with beads of pre trailing down his cock and across the back of Kai’s hand. “I’d almost call it ‘lovely.’ It has a great shape to it. Right now, even though it’s hard as a rock, your skin is so smooth and soft. I wonder…” He trailed off, leaving Kai to blush at the praise. A minute rolled by in relative silence. Then without preamble, Satan scooted his hips away, leaned over, and pulled the human’s cock into his mouth.

Kai made a little noise somewhere between a grunt and a gasp. His legs tensed up for an instant, then relaxed. The Avatar of Wrath swallowed his entire member with hardly any effort, paused for a moment to brush his bangs out of his eyes, swirled his tongue around once, then pulled back. “Thought so. You taste delicious.”

“O-oh…” Kai said. Then, thinking that this wasn’t enough, he added a bashful “thanks.” With that, Satan grabbed the human’s notebook off the table, and continued to read while blowing Kai like it was no big deal. As though giving a blowjob were as easy as knitting, and he didn’t need to devote any real attention to it.

Kai could hardly believe his eyes. His cock throbbed and thrummed as the demon’s tongue and lips massaged his shaft. He thought of reaching over and returning the favor, but Satan was already attending to himself. At last, in a breathy whisper he demanded, “How… how can you concentrate enough to read, rub yourself off, _and_ suck my cock all at once?!”

In reply, Satan only chuckled around his mouthful of man-meat, swallowed down to the base, and gave three loud gulps. Kai groaned as the back of the demon’s throat squeezed the head of his cock with each gulp. Then Satan just flipped the page of the notebook with his thumb and carried on.

Taking a cue from his ‘study-partner,’ Kai picked up the blue folder and continued to read. Though truthfully, it was hard to say which was more erotic – the fantasy he was reading, or the reality of the demon in his lap. Either way, around page six Kai had to press the paper against his lips to stifle a whimper. With a shudder, he hunched over and blew his load into Satan’s mouth.

“Mmmmmm…” Satan closed his eyes for a second, appreciating the flavor of the human’s jizz. He pulled his lips back to the very tip, but kept darting his tongue out to tease Kai’s pulsating urethra until the very last volley rolled onto his tongue. His own climax arrived about halfway through, but Kai would never have noticed if he hadn’t glanced to one side and seen Satan dumping a load into his own cupped palm.

The whole while, Satan never swallowed. When both their orgasms were finished, and Satan sat back up with a bulge in one cheek, Kai assumed he was going to stand up and find somewhere to spit – perhaps into one of their empty teacups. Instead, Satan raised his cupped palm, tilted his head back, and poured his own soupy wad into his mouth.

Kai stared, caught between revulsion, arousal, and… a perverse kind of admiration as Satan swirled and swished their seed together in his mouth. His calm face held all the dignified reserve of a wine connoisseur. At last, the demon swallowed, licked his lips, and gave Kai a bright smile. “Now that _was_ interesting! I may have to try that again sometime. Thank you, Kai-chan.”

The human blinked. “Uh… n-no need to thank me, Satan-dono,” He couldn’t think what else to say.

Satan shook his head. “Please. ‘Satan-kun’ from you.”

Kai blushed. “Alright. Satan-kun…”

The demon smiled, then got to his feet and redid his belt and trousers. “Well… That tea must have gotten cold by now. I’ll go warm it up for us. Let me know if you need help with any of the other problem sets when I get back.”

“Right…” Kai watched mutely as Satan picked up the pot and carried it out of the room. Looking at that tall, collected back, an observer would never thing anything out of the ordinary had happened. _Truly… this gives a new meaning to the phrase ‘casual sex.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I don't know if this comes across, but Satan isn't really my favorite of the brothers. I like him well enough, but he's not the kind of guy I want to romance. 
> 
> But hey, sex hasn't always gotta be about romance, right? Can't two bros just hang out, drink tea, talk about literature, and suck each others' dicks without making it weird? Sometimes it just feels nice to have something in your mouth while you're reading - why do you think I eat so many popsicles? 
> 
> .... Okay, I'll stop being weird now. 
> 
> We're about half-way through the brothers, so I hope you're enjoying these so far. This time, I managed not to go over my 4-page limit, so I feel quite accomplished. Let's see if I can get the next one even more reasonable. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Next up is Asmodeus! See ya then!


	4. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo wakes up from a nightmare, but his waking thoughts continue to torment him. 
> 
> In desperation, he texts Kai and begs him to rescue him from that dark place he's in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, barista, I'll have a short Asmo-fic with extra fluff, please - hold the cream!  
> Thank you!

After the fifth jarring buzz, Kai was forced to acknowledge that Asmo wasn’t going to give up. Glaring into the dark, he reached for his cell phone and looked at the unread messages. The first two were pretty much as expected: “Please, Kai-chan I’m being serious.” “Why are you being so cold to me?”

But the next 3 multi-paragraph texts were so uncharacteristically imploring that, against his better judgement, he began to feel uneasy. The first phrase that leapt out at him was, “I hate how desperate all this sounds. I know it was just a nightmare, but…” Kai skimmed over the next messages, watching as the sentences grew shorter and the typos more numerous. “My whole bod y is shakiing. I cant stop crying. please don’t leave me alone”

Kai felt a pang at that. With a sigh, he decided that if Asmo really _was_ faking, he could always just get extra mad and throw a pillow in his face. “OK” he sent before Asmo could send any more texts. “I’ll be there in a minute. Try to keep it together.”

A few minutes later, Kai was knocking on Asmo’s door in mismatched slippers, gym shorts, and an oversized cardigan. The voice that came through the door was so weak, Kai wasn’t sure he’d really heard it. He was about to knock again when another text from Asmodeus told him to just come inside.

Kai swung the door open, then frowned slightly into the pitch-black aperture. “Asmo-chan?” he called softly.

A second passed. “I’m here,” the demon croaked hoarsely. It sounded nothing like his usual, bubbly accents.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Kai thought he could just make out the faint, orange glow of one of the demon’s eyes in profile. He took a cautious step into the room. “I’m going to turn the light on, okay?”

“No!” Asmo suddenly squealed.

Kai stopped with his hand halfway to the light switch. “O…kay then… Do you mind if I use my phone’s light so I can see?”

“Uh- I…” There was a pause and a rustling of fabric. Then, Kai thought he heard Asmo give a tiny little sob in the dark. “I just… I don’t want you to see me like this…”

Whatever reservations he might have had about this being another of Asmo’s ploys to get the human exchange student into bed, this destroyed them. An Asmodeus who _didn’t_ want people to look at him was certainly not in his right mind.

Kai took another step inside and rested a hand on the door. “I’m going to close the door behind me. I’ll only shine my light at the floor so I don’t stumble. Okay?”

Asmo agreed. Kai approached cautiously until the light from his phone fell upon flower-vines that encircled the bedpost. Then he locked the screen and laid his phone on the floor before stepping out of his slippers and sitting at the edge of the broad mattress. A second later, he felt the demon slide close beside him.

“Kai-chan…” Asmo whimpered. Then he threw his arms about the human’s shoulders. His surprise at feeling the demon’s naked body pressed against his own was eclipsed by the worrisome _tension_ he felt in Asmo’s every muscle. The demon felt wound tight to breaking point.

Kai ran his fingertips through his friend’s soft, fragrant hair and whispered in his ear. “Was it… that bad?” Asmo clung a little tighter. Kai felt him nod wordlessly. “Is it… something you want to talk about?”

There was a pause. Then the demon’s fingers tightened like talons in the fabric of Kai’s cardigan as tiny, heartbreaking sobs began to fill the space around them. Kai continued to stroke the other boy’s hair and suddenly wished he’d come sooner. He’d never seen Asmodeus in a state like this. He never would have thought it possible.

“P… Promise you… won’t laugh if I tell you,” Asmo moaned through his tears.

Just then, Kai couldn’t think of a single thing that would make him laugh. “Okay. I promise.”

Almost idly, the demon’s hands slipped beneath his shirt to feel his skin. It took a while longer for Asmo to collect himself enough to huff, “I mean… you’re _really_ going to… _sniff_ … to think this is stupid…”

“I _promise_ I’m not going to laugh,” Kai reaffirmed.

“I… Hold on. Can I get comfortable?” In a quick, easy motion, Asmo stripped the human of his shirt and flung it to the floor. Then he turned around so that his back was against’ Kai’s chest and pulled them both down to lay upon the silken sheets. Kai just cradled his companion without commend.

“I…” Asmo began, but he needed to take a few steadying breaths before he went on. “I dreamt that I posted this… picture… a selfie of a new look I’d come up with on Devilgram. I was really proud of it, you know?” He swallowed audibly and shivered. “And… after 24 hours, it only had 700 likes. What few comments it had were all things like…” He took a deep breath and then rushed the final part of his speech, as though hurrying to get it over with. “‘His look is pretty dated, huh?’ and ‘Wow, is this guy still at it? Lol,’ and… things like that…”

After a pause and another loud gulp, he continued, “Isn’t that… just so stupid? That I would wake up crying over something like that?”

Kai could tell by Asmo’s tone that the question wasn’t rhetorical. “What do you mean?” he eventually asked, more to buy time than for clarification.

“I mean… _sniff_ … have you _ever_ gotten 700 views on a Devilgram post? Probably not… so to you, I must sound like… like such a spoiled baby.” His voice dripped with self-disgust. “You must think it’s pathetic that _that_ upset me worse than the comments did… that I need so much validation from strangers that I would…”

Finally, Kai gave the demon’s waist a little squeeze and whispered, “It’s alright. I know it’s important to you. Even if I don’t understand it.” 

Asmodeus didn’t reply right away. In the pitch dark, it was hard to say whether his silence was thoughtful or merely sullen. After a long few minutes, he let out a shuddery sigh. “I guess it doesn’t matter in the end, does it?”

Kai knit his brow. “What doesn’t?”

Asmo shrugged. “Any of it. My whole… persona. All those people… looking at my pictures. They don’t really like _me_. Just the image I’ve created.” As he went on, the emotion was bleaching out of his voice. For Kai, it was almost worse than when he’d been sobbing hysterically.

“All this time I spend preening, painting, moisturizing, and dressing myself, all so that I can look in the mirror and say, ‘ _Perfect!_ ’ But if it was really ‘perfect,’ then why do I have to keep coming back to do things differently? What if every time I look in the mirror and tell myself, ‘Now I’m even more beautiful,’ I’m wrong? If I’m just…”

“Asmo,” Kai interrupted with striking casualness, “do you know what a ‘shokunin’ is?” He felt the demon shift a little in his arms as though peering over his shoulder, then shake his head. “It’s a difficult word to translate, but it roughly means ‘artisan’ or ‘master craftsman.’ It could be a chef, a painter, a carpenter, a black smith… but what marks them is that they live in their craft, and they _love_ what they do.

“There’s this one – Jiro-sensei – a sushi chef. He’s been making sushi since he was practically a kid, he’s won awards and acclaim and everything. He says that at night, he even _dreams_ about his work. During national holidays, he feels bored and impatient to get back to work.”

Asmo giggled a little at that. “Sounds like an anti-Belphegor.”

“ _Heh…_ No kidding.” Kai grinned and began to trail his fingers through the demon’s soft and fragrant locks. “This is what defines a shokunin. They’re truly passionate about their craft.” He allowed a brief pause, then said, “If you want to know, Asmo-chan… that’s kind of how I see you. I think Asmodeus is a shokunin.”

Asmo rolled over so that his luminous eyes were staring right at Kai in the dark. “What, like a… ‘fashion shokunin’?” He sounded a little dubious, but not wholly opposed to the idea.

“Fashion is part of it…” Kai started to pet along Asmo’s side as he spoke, his tone always measured and thoughtful. “I think your appearance… your _image_ is your craft. I would call Asmo-chan a… a ‘self-image’ shokunin.” Asmodeus drew an attentive breath, and Kai pressed on. “Like you said, you spend hours a day working on your image. Diet-planning, bathing, skin-care, wardrobe, make-up – and all of that’s before you even get to go out and be seen. Most people would become exhausted after a day or two and give up. If _I_ tried to keep up with your routine, I’d probably collapse within 3 days.

“But you… You never seem to get tired of it. In fact, whenever you get a new lotion, a rare scrub, or inspiration for your next outfit, your eyes light up. Remember last week after we finished our midterms? We were walking home from RAD, all of us – including you – ready to drop. Then, you remembered that Bast’s Café had just started selling bufo-egg milk tea, and suddenly you were _brimming_ with excitement! As soon as you’d changed clothes, you practically sprinted to the café, tugging me all the way.”

Asmo giggled again, scooting closer and brushing his fingers across the human’s waist. “I remember that! Wasn’t it worth the trip?”

Smiling, Kai leaned in and kissed the demon’s lips once. “It was a wonderful date.”

“Mmm,” Asmo hummed. I was starting to become apparent that more than just the demon’s _mood_ was rising, but Kai decided not to comment on it just yet.

“But that’s just what I mean. The thought of visiting the café gave you a second wind. That kind of thing excites and energizes you. Posting on Devilgram, visiting hot new venues, flaunting your new looks… that’s just the icing on the cake. But the fun for you starts _way_ before anybody sets eyes on you.”

“I mean… the attention is still pretty nice,” Asmo said reservedly.

Kai gave a short, affectionate laugh. “Naturally! I mean, _of course_ you want validation. Any shokunin needs patrons to be able to continue their craft. But it’s plain that there’s more to it than that. Think about it – if you ever really found the ‘ _perfect look_ ,’ – if there was nothing more to achieve – you’d go stir-crazy within a week! But beauty is an evolving thing, and so are you. People find you beautiful because you love to be beautiful.”

In the dark, the Avatar of Lust made a sound that was much more like a happy, healthy Asmo. Kai felt a warm palm come to rest on his hip. “And… is Kai-chan one of my ‘patrons’?”

Kai giggled, then leaned in and planted a small kiss upon the demon’s lips. “Don’t you know? I’m your biggest fan!”

At this, Asmodeus practically pounced upon the human, showering his cheeks and lips and neck with kisses. “Ooh, Kai-chan! You’re such a sweetheart! I…” He made a sound that was almost like a bashful murmur. “I can’t believe how easily you turned my pain into joy like this… Thank you, darling.”

Now it was Kai’s turn to feel bashful. “I’m… just glad I could do _something_. I mean, I couldn’t leave you alone in a state like that.”

“I’m glad too…” Asmo gave Kai one more kiss – this one lingering full on the mouth with a tantalizing hint of tongue just teasing at his lips. As the kiss drew on, it became harder and harder for Kai to ignore the hot, sultry throb of Asmo’s schlong against his abdomen. This wasn’t _necessarily_ significant where the Avatar of Lust was involved, but…

Abruptly, Asmodeus pulled back and anxiously asked, “You’ll stay with me tonight, won’t you? Please?”

Kai thought of how tired he was already going to be in the morning from having his sleep interrupted. Then he thought how blissful it would be to sleep with Asmo in his arms. In the end, he nodded. “If you need me, I’ll stay with you.”

“Oh, Kai-chan!” Asmo flattened himself on top of Kai and held him tight. “But you know…” His voice acquired a suggestive lilt as he tugged at the band of Kai’s gym shorts. “I only permit sleepers to be _au natural_ in my bed. Alright?”

The human tittered coyly. “But Asmo… I’d be so nervous… lying with you skin-against-skin…”

The demon leaned in closer, brushing his lips against Kai’s cheek and his forehead. “Don’t you want to?” he asked, matching the other boy’s playful tone.

“Of course I do,” Kai said noncommittally.

“Besides…” Asmo began to wiggle his hips and squirm so that the tip of his 10” cock slipped under Kai’s pant leg. It felt so very warm, very present, and very _other_ as it throbbed against the human’s skin in this unusual place. “I want to show my _number one fan_ a little of the gratitude a feel. Doesn’t Kai-chan want to get to know his idol up close?” He punctuated the question by nipping playfully at Kai’s ear.

The human couldn’t help but squirm beneath that sensual caress. Asmo had a knack for touching him in just the right way to make his nerves glow like neon lights. “Oh? Just how _close_ do you have in mind?” he teased.

Asmo opened his mouth to reply, then stopped. He thought for a moment, then leaned close and whispered into Kai’s ear, “I want you close enough that there’s no room for anymore nightmares to creep in.”

Touched, Kai began to blush hot against Asmo’s cheek. Then he realized that his baggy gym shorts felt rather uncomfortable to begin with, and that he’d be much rather be feeling Asmo’s smooth skin against his legs. “Well…” he said slowly. “I suppose I’d sleep better in your bed… after you’ve worn me a little.”

Although he couldn’t see it, Kai could easily imagine what predatory, lascivious smirk was spreading on Asmo’s face at that. That night, their sleep was brief, yet surprisingly restful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geeze, the Lust chapter is the only one without a sex scene? Whose idea was that? 
> 
> .... yeah, sorry. I promised myself that none of these chapters would run over 6 pages, so there just wasn't time. 
> 
> I'll admit I'm a little worried about this one. I don't know if this is the kind of content people want, but... as with Satan, I just wrote what made the most sense to me at the time. And I guess my views concerning Asmodeus are slightly informed by Simeon's opinion of him. 
> 
> That said, I'll be the first to admit this portrayal probably isn't _quite_ true to character. Oh well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this extra-fluffy chapter! Thank you so much for reading!  
> See you in the next one.


	5. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why, Kai wonders, does Beelzebub smell _so damn good_ after a workout? Even with his nose pressed right under the Beel's armpit, he can't figure it out. 
> 
> But uh-oh! It seems that his proximity is starting to stir the demon's appetite!

“45… 46… 47… 48… 49… 50!” Beelzebub completed his fourth set under Kai’s supervision, set the bar back in place, and sighed in satisfaction. By then, sweat had made his red t-shirt as dark as wine, and it clung to the grooves of his muscles.

“Amazing!” gasped the wide-eyed human. Counting the rests between sets, the whole process must have taken a good 15 minutes, but Kai hardly noticed the passage of time. It’s not easy to get over the sight of man benching 600lbs of hard metal, after all. “I mean… You’re incredible! You hardly even need me here, I would think.”

Beel sat up, panting lightly as he reached for a towel and started to mop away the sweat that trickled down his face and neck. “Never bench without a spotter,” he recited as though from rote. Then he picked a gallon-jug of water up off the floor and drank it all in a single gulp; the sturdy plastic actually imploded almost the instant it touched his lips.

Kai jumped slightly at the bang it made, but he was pretty used to this by now. He just laughed and shook his head. “Isn’t it a spotter’s job to help you lift the weight if your strength gives out, though? But I can’t even lift half of this.” He tapped one of the massive weights. “If your strength gave out, I’d be as good as useless.”

Beelzebub frowned seriously, screwed the lid back on the collapsed water jug, and picked up a second one. “Hm… You’re right, that is a problem…” While he considered the issue, he gulped down the second jug in the same manner as the first. Then he simply shrugged and said, “Still, you can tell me to stop if you see I’m close to my limit. That’s better than nothing.”

“I suppose,” Kai conceded. A moment later, Beel handed the human his sweat rag, almost absentmindedly. Kai took it before he could stop to think and grimaced immediately at the touch of clammy fabric. “Agh! Beel, seriously?!”

“I’m hungry,” the demon said grouchily by way of explanation. He was already on his way to the corner of the room where his post-workout snacks were kept.

Kai rolled his eyes and, face still pinched in disgust, took an experimental sniff at the soaking towel. He recoiled immediately, as though expecting it to bite him, but then his face went completely blank. He sniffed again as the room began to fill with the crinkling of Beel’s energy-bar wrappers. “What the hell?” He sniffed a third time, deeply now, and repeated at full volume, “What the hell?!”

“Hmm?” Beel half-turned from his box of protein snacks with a bar sticking adorably half-out of his mouth. All of a sudden, he found Kai’s face buried in his shoulder, sniffing at him. His cheeks began to redden, and in his surprise, he swallowed the rest of the bar – wrapper and all. “What’s the matter? Do I really smell that bad? I’m sorry…”

“No! You don’t!” Kai said with open astonishment. “You smell amazing!” He inhaled again. “You smell…” Beel tried not to lurch away as Kai’s nose tickled his armpit, “… delicious!”

Beel stiffened. His cheeks glowed faintly pink as he watched the short human snuffling at his shirt. “A-are you sure it isn’t just my detergent or something?” Kai was practically clinging to the fabric of the shirt, lost in a world of his own.

“I don’t think so. And doesn’t Belphie make sure not to get anything food-smelling?” Without waiting for an answer, he lifted up Beel’s shirt and started to sniff at the sweat running between the demon’s chiseled abs. “It really is your sweat… Incredible…”

“Kai-chan…” Beel could feel his heart pounding as hard as it had during his final rep.

Kai didn’t seem to hear him. “Maybe it’s because you eat so much delicious food before working out? Maybe your body is just-”

“Kai!” Beelzebub suddenly grabbed the spellbound human by the shoulders and pulled him back. Kai gasped and shook his head slightly as though waking from a trance. Beel’s cheeks were still red, but his expression was suddenly grave. “Kai… You know that’s not fair.”

Kai flushed hot with embarrassment, but held Beel’s eye. “W-what isn’t?”

The demon’s frown only deepened. “That. Talking about delicious smells in front of me… getting so close and sniffing at me, when _you_ …” The Avatar of Gluttony grimaced, revealing his teeth. “You smell so good I can barely restrain myself.” Almost unconsciously, he began to pull Kail in toward him. “It was there while I was working out, and it’s even stronger now… like sugar… It makes me want to eat you up…”

“Uh… B-Beel?” Kai stammered, but Beelzebub wasn’t listening. Instead, he was leaning over the little human’s shoulder, drinking in his scent.

“This wonderful scent… I have to taste it…” Beel looking in the human’s eyes again, but now his expression had changed. His eyes were gentle and pleading. “Kai… Can’t I please have a taste? Just a lick? I swear I won’t try to do more than that.”

Kai was momentarily too alarmed to hide it. “W… What?! What are you…”

“Just a taste! A lick! I promise I won’t bite you. Please, Kai… _Please!”_

The human was silent for a moment, looking into those earnest violet eyes. It was moments like these when Kai most thought that Beel resembled a dog. Not a little dog like Luke – Beel would never be so affected as to give him ‘puppy-dog eyes.’ No, he was more like a big, warm, hopeful German Shepherd. Or a Labrador. Or a St. Bernard. The kind that rests its chin on your knee and nuzzles your hand for pets. It was hard to say no to that gentle stare. _How does Belphie usually deal with this?_

“Well… I guess if it’s just your tongue, then…”

“You’ll let me?!”

And just like that, Kai could practically see Bell’s tail wagging. He smiled helplessly. “Go ahead. I’m all yours.” He actually held his arms out in invitation.

Kai should have seen it coming, but he was still surprised at the demon’s enthusiasm when Beel took hold of his shoulders, leaned in, and licked his cheek with the full width of his tongue. Kai gave a surprised little yelp. “That tickles,” he tittered as Beel licked his cheek a second time, drenching it.

“Mm, you taste as good as I imagined! In fact… you’re less salty than I thought you’d be.” Beel seemed determined to lick every bit of skin that was still dry. He trailed up to Kai’s temple, then across his ear and down the side of his neck.

This made Kai blush and squirm a little. “Hey, I thought you said you w- EAHH!” He screamed the instant he felt Beel’s teeth fasten upon his shoulder – right where it joined the neck – as if he’d just noticed a spider sitting on his hand.

To his credit, Beelzebub halted at once. Every muscle in his body tensed. Almost before Kai could realize it, Beel had unlatched his jaws from the human’s shoulder and pulled back to look at him with the most piteously apologetic stare. “Sorry… I’m so sorry, I almost… It’s just that the shoulder is one of my favorite cuts of meat. I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” the human reassured hastily, touching his shoulder lightly. Beel’s teeth hadn’t even left a mark. Nonetheless, he felt his heart racing. “It just startled me, is all. Maybe just… stick to my less edible parts.”

Though still contrite, Beel perked up a little. “Does… that mean I can keep going?” 

Kai sighed and laughed more confidently. “Sure, just… stick to my face from here on, okay?”

“Your face… Then… Can I kiss you?”

They stared at one another with matching red faces. Kai managed to keep his expression remarkably composed, however. “Of course.”

Beel leaned in and placed a peck upon Kai’s lips. Then he licked his own lips and hummed with contentment. “I think this is the sweetest part of you so far!”

Kai smiled bashfully. “Help yourself, then.” All of a sudden, he was pinned in place by those serious violet eyes.

Beelzebub rested a thumb on his chin, stuck his tongue out, and began to trace it around the shape of the human’s mouth. Kai shivered at the sensation, trapped by that attentive stare, then moaned as that broad demon tongue forced its way between his lips.

Beel held his lover’s head tenderly, but it was almost like he was exploring Kai’s mouth instead of kissing him. His tongue squirmed its way under Kai’s, then against the side of his cheeks, then against the roof of his mouth. Unbidden, Kai found himself thinking of the canine association again, and his head started to burn with embarrassment. 

Trying to reassert some control, Kai gripped at the demon’s shirt, wrapped his lips tight around the taller man’s tongue, and sucked on it willfully. Beel made a noise of surprise at this, but he didn’t pull his tongue back. Rather, he began probing at the human’s tongue with fresh interest – as if their linguistic wrestling might make some new flavor emerge.

Somewhere in their embrace, Beel found his shoulders pressed against the wall with Kai straddling one of his solid thighs. In this position, the human’s arousal was impossible to ignore. So Beel started to gently grind his leg up into his companion’s bulge, drinking in the sound of his moans.

Suddenly, Beel pulled back from the kiss and looked at Kai. “There’s something I want to try with you. Will you let me?”

Kai nodded without asking any questions. Then Beelzebub moved them out into the bedroom, sat Kai on the bed, and started to undo his pants.

“Oh! This…” Kai said in mild surprise.

Beel glanced up, hands till on the human’s fly. “Would you rather I not?”

Kai’s cheeks burned scarlet. “N-no, it’s okay. Just… surprised me.”

Beel resumed, peeling back the folds of Kai’s jeans. “I really wonder how this tastes…” The human’s dick was so painfully hard by now that when it was loosed from his underwear, it sprang forward and smacked Beel on the cheek.

Only now, with the Avatar of Gluttony’s mouth within inches of his prick, did Kai start to have second thoughts. “Uh hey, you… you’re not…”

Beel blinked, then intuited what Kai was trying to articulate. “I’m not going to bite you. Don’t worry. Belphie taught me how to do this properly.”

Kai’s head suddenly spun with questions, but this wasn’t the right time. He just nodded, and a second later the demon’s mouth closed around his cock. Beel’s broad tongue slid left, right, and down along the underside of his shaft, the came up to tease the head. For the barest instant, Kai felt the very tip of that dexterous tongue protruding into his cum-slit and squeaked in surprise. Then it was out before he could object, and Beel’s face was pressed against his crotch.

Whatever these blowjob lessons that Belphie had given his twin were, they’d done the trick. Beel had his upper teeth shielded with his lips, his lower teeth cushioned by his tongue, and his big eyes trained on his companion’s face. Kai bit his lip, gripping the bedspread beneath him. The demon’s throat massaged his cockhead with well-practiced gulps. Then Beel’s cheeks went hollow with suction, and Kai almost screamed from the blissful shock.

When he was able to open his eyes again, Kai saw that Beelzebub was no longer looking at him. Instead, his purple glare was fixed on the cock between his lips with fierce concentration. It was, Kai realized, the same focused expression he wore while benching. The look was so intense that, after a few breathy, ecstatic swears, Kai was afraid to say anything else.

So for the next 3 minutes, the Avatar of Gluttony had full possession of his prey’s cock. The human squirmed and shivered, not wanting to give in so quickly. Not after how long he’d fantasized about… “W-wait! Hold on a sec!” Kai gasped suddenly.

Mouth crammed with cock, Beel gave him a piteous look that clearly said, ‘ _But I’m hungry!’_

Kai swallowed hard and felt his dick lurch. How did he manage to be so adorable, and so erotic, without even trying? “T-there’s just… something I really want to try real quick.”

This seemed to catch Beel’s curiosity. After a pause, he yawned wide and let the turgid meat withdraw from his gullet – all slimy and glistening. “What is it?” he asked, ignoring the trail of drool leading from his lips to the human’s cock.

In answer, Kai reached down and helped Beel out of his t-shirt. “H-here… Bring your chest closer.”

Though puzzled, the demon played along and scooted in between the human’s legs. Then Kai gripped Beel’s shoulders and shoved his dripping cock between those bountiful shelves of muscle. “ _Ahhhhh, yes!”_ The archdemon’s throat slime made it slip right in.

Beel blinked in surprise, then started to blush and grin. “Oh, so _this_ is what you wanted! How does this feel?” Beel extended his arms out, framing Kai’s waist, and squeezed his pecs together _hard._

Kai’s spine arched back and he gave a gurgling moan. A thick gush of pre started to drizzle down his member and between the demon’s cleavage. “ _Ohhh, god that’s good…_ ”

Beel glowed at the praise. “Go ahead and feel them if you want. I don’t mind, since it’s Kai-chan.” Giddy and lust-addled, Kai leaned forward and started to grope Beelzebub’s pecs – still puffed-up and sweaty from his intense workout. They were heavenly, dense and yet malleable – until Beel flexed his chest and made them as hard as steel. Then the demon carried on with his pec dance as if nothing special was happen – as if he wasn’t bringing one of Kai’s filthiest daydreams to life.

“I never would have guessed you wanted a tit-job,” the archdemon said casually, gripping the dick in his cleavage and shaking his shoulders a little. “It feels great, and it makes a great cool-down exercise. We should do this every week on chest day! You want to?”

All Kai could do was nod and groan inarticulately while those heavy bara-jugs played with his cock. The thought of studly, adorable, Avatar-of-Himbos Beelzebub giving him an eager tit-wank once a week was enough to make him drool. He stared, watching Beel’s pecs flex, lurch, and massage him, and then –

At the last second, Beel released Kai’s dick from his tits, swallowed the pulsating shaft to the hilt in a single lunge, and started greedily gulping down rope after rope of sticky human seed. And it kept going, and going, and going! What started as a squeal from Kai was soon elevated to a scream as the suction from Beel’s throat drew his orgasm out longer and longer. Somewhere around the 15-second mark, the scream faded into a heaving rasp, and still he kept gulping.

Kai suddenly found that he could barely breathe. His vision was white, and his cock was excruciatingly over-stimulated as the Avatar of Gluttony took his fill by force. Only when he started yanking on Beel’s hair would the demon finally relent.

“Oh! Sorry! That was delicious… Are you alright?” Beel looked with concern at the man who now lay collapsed on the bed. Kai managed a slight nod, panting with exhaustion, and Beel helped him to get comfortable on the bed. “Sorry I got carried away… Do you want some water?” Kai gave a thumbs-up, and Beel (after accidentally drinking the first two) brought him a glass. Then he cleaned both of them up with a warm rag and crawled onto the bed, curling his powerful body around his human master protectively.

Kai started to close his eyes peacefully, but then a thought occurred to him. “Beel… you didn’t get to cum yet.”

Beel gave a little grunt and ran his fingers through Kai’s hair absently. “No… But I can wait until you’ve rested. Actually, right now I-” The rest of his sentence was cut off by a growl so deep and terrible that it made the bed tremble and the windows shudder in their frames. “… I’m hungry…”

It was, of course, Beel’s stomach.

Kai gave a helpless laugh and curled closer to the ravenous Sixth Brother. “Classic Beel… Guess I’ll just have to get you off after dinner.”

“Sounds good,” Beel said without hesitation. He gave Kai a little squeeze around the waist, then hopped up for a change of clothes before dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I may have gotten a little silly toward the end there. I don't really have any excuse for that. 
> 
> Sorry this one got a little long again x.x Beel is my favorite, so it was hard to... well, ya know... 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! See you next time!


	6. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dozy as he may seem, Belphegor is always up to one trick or another. And while his favorite body-pillow thinks him asleep, this may be the perfect time to play. 
> 
> Kai would be well within his rights to object... But _oh god, please don't let it stop..._

Kai was disturbed from his nap, not for the first time, by the press of the seventh brother’s nocturnal hardon against his back. His blush was altogether unseen in the dark of his bedroom. He thought of waking Belphegor up, or at least of trying to scoot away, but the demon’s arms were clasped too snugly around his waist.

“Mmm, Kai-chan…” The voice was so drowsy, he didn’t doubt for an instant that Belphie was really asleep. Kai _was_ the Avatar of Sloth’s favorite body-pillow after all. For this and… other reasons… Kai decided to keep quiet and let Belphie dream on undisturbed. The warm, stiff member rubbed against his back almost plaintively. Whatever dream the demon was having, he must have been enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Belphegor had no idea that Kai was awake and silently enjoying his caress. When he moaned the human’s name as softly as he dared, he thought that no one but himself and the night should hear it. And now, convinced of the human’s sleeping, Belphie figured that his sleeping companion wouldn’t mind if… in the course of their nighttime shiftings… the demon’s leaking prick should happen to slip out of his loose boxer-shorts.

Kai’s gasp of surprise was quiet enough to be drowned out by the rustling of fabric. _Oh god… Is he seriously… there’s no way…_ But there was no mistaking the touch of that warm, spongy tip prodding the back of his thigh.

Kai held himself perfectly still, neither pressing against nor pulling away from the needy erection. After a tense minute, he felt the tip of Belphie’s dick slip under the him of his own boxers.

Belphie did his best to keep his breathing steady despite his racing heartbeat. Thanks to their loose clothing, as well as the length of his 10” dick, it was so easy to get his member right up against Isu’s cute, smooth cheeks without having to disrobe either of them. In no time he was starting to leave a trail of pre all over the boy’s skin, basking in his own horny good luck. “Hmm, so cute,” he mumbled. Then he hugged his blushing body-pillow a little more snugly and ground his cock up against Kai’s cheeks.

Kai could hear the blood pounding his ears. Now, his own erection was threatening to spill out the fly of his boxers. Still… The way Belphie was grinding his hips, Kai feared that the archdemon’s cock might inadvertently stab through his cheeks and prod against his hole.

If that happened, the archdemon would hardly be to blame if – asleep as he was – his male instincts took hold, and his body attempted to conquer the warm and inviting hole so readily available. If that happened, Kai knew that he was liable scream and wake Belphie up. So, moving gently as possible so as not to disturb his companion, Kai shifted his hips enough to let the demon’s cock slide between his legs instead.

Belphegor went completely still as he felt Kai stir, fearing that the human would wake up. He worried for a moment that Kai might even try to roll away and deprive him of that sweet, bubbly ass. But instead, his dick slid in between the human’s legs and was caught between those warm thighs, the head poking out from under Kai’s balls. 

As the sultry flesh slid against his skin, Kai couldn’t help clenching his thighs anxiously. _Oh god, I have it! It’s between my legs… Belphie’s dick… it…_

_“Kaiiiiiii-chaaaaaaan.”_

All other thoughts were shaken from his mind by the lilting, sinister, and very _conscious_ sound of Belphegor’s voice. He stared into the dark, his mouth suddenly dry as parchment. Belphie curled a little closer around him. “Kai-chan… You’ve been awake this whole time. Haven’t you, you little slut?”

A shiver coursed down the length of the human’s frame. Without knowing why, he felt suddenly afraid to answer. Belphie’s warm breath tickled the back of his ear. “You had better answer me, _‘little boy,’_ or who knows what I might do to you?”

Kai was still hesitating, looking for some way to diffuse the situation when he felt Belphie pinch the top of his ear between his teeth apply a firm, threatening pressure. “Yes!” Kai squeaked abruptly, before the bite could turn painful.

Belphie promptly relented and gave Kai a kiss on the cheek. “Good boy. Now… if you would be so kind…” His hand came to rest on the human’s thigh. “Clench your legs a little tighter.”

Kai barely had time to hear this request before Belphie’s hips started to hump against him at a demanding pace that made him clench his legs purely out of reflex. “Belphie!” he gasped, gripping at the sheets to try and steady himself.

The archdemon snuggled against the other boy’s shoulder, still fucking his thighs with a purpose. “Mmm yes, that’s nice. I like hearing you say my name when we’re doing it together. Say it again, Kai-chan.”

“B-Belphie!” came Kai’s stifled cry, feeling his thighs become slippery from the demon’s copious pre.

“More,” Belphegor demanded huskily against his neck. “Squeal my name, little boy.”

“Belphie! Belphie! Belph-… B-Belphie!” Kai stuttered for a moment, then yelped in surprise as the Avatar of Sloth began to paint the inside of his companion’s boxers with his silvery jizz.

Aroused and embarrassed, Kai felt his face steam as the demon’s seed drenched his crotch. Belphie’s sigh buzzed against his ear while the warm organ pulsated between his legs. Then a smile touched the human’s lips, and he gave Belphegor an extra little squeeze at the end.

“Feel good now?” Kai asked with just a touch of irony. But there was no reply. “Uh… Belphie?” With an effort, Kai managed to look over at the demon, whose eyes were closed in an expression of utter tranquility. Incensed, Kai rolled over and let Belphie’s softening cock slip out from the bottom of his shorts. “Seriously?!”

He had barely voiced this complaint when the archdemon’s violet eyes flew back open and fixed him with a cunning smile, which made it clear that he’d only been playing possum. “Yes, Kai-chan?”

Kai’s mouth opened, then closed. He couldn’t decide if he was angry or embarrassed. “What’s the matter?” Belphie asked with that sardonic grin of his. “You thought I was asleep a minute ago, and you were going to let me get off without a word. Now that I’ve caught you being a sneak, you think I owe you something more?”

“Ah!” Kai drew himself up indignantly, but Belphie’s infuriating argument sent such a humid flush rolling around in his brain that he couldn’t get traction an any kind of counterattack. Suddenly, Belphegor grabbed Kai’s semi through his dampened shorts.

“Is this it? Huh?” the demon mocked, stroking the human back to full mast in seconds. “Want me to make you cum, little boy?”

Kai hissed through his teeth. “S-stop calling me that! You nasty pervert!”

“Oh-ho-ho!” Belphegor laughed derisively and slipped his thumb through his partner’s fly to touch his bare skin. “That’s rich, considering how hard your dick _throbs_ every time I say it. Or maybe it’s just your dark little fantasy to get molested by a pervert.”

Kai didn’t trust himself to reply. The cold residue of the archdemon’s seed in his boxers made the fabric cling to his member, and he could feel himself squirting his own pre into the sticky mess. He kept hissing between his teeth, resisting the urge to thrust into that squeezing palm.

“What are you hoping for, Kai-chan? Tell me what you want, _little boy.”_ Now Kai was whimpering while the guilty blush spread over his face. “Want to keep feeling Belphie-oniichan’s hand touching you? Want me to make you cum?” Then when Kai remained still and quiet, the hand stopped. “Not asking rhetorically, Kai-chan. _Do you want to cum?”_ Kai bit his lip and nodded, and Belphie stroked just the tip of his thumb down the human’s needy length. “Alright. Ask nicely then. Say, ‘please make me cum, Belphie-oniichan.”

The poor human held out for almost 10 seconds, then…

“Please… Belphie…”

Those violet eyes glinted wickedly in the dark. “No being lazy, Kai-chan,” chided the Avatar of Sloth. “Say all of it.”

Kai made a very theatrical groan of protest, then surrendered to his throbbing cock. “Please… Please make me cum, Belphie-oniichan. I really want to cum…”

To his surprise, Belphegor actually shivered where he lay on kai’s bed. “I had no idea how good it would feel to hear you call me that… Maybe I’m as big of a pervert as you are after all.” Then he grabbed Kai around the shoulders, and caught his mouth in a hungry kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they fuq. 
> 
> After a loooooonoong break, the penultimate chapter is out. True story, I've had the draft finished for well over a month now. But one thing and another, the Christmas season, New years... I've been very busy and not had time to type or proofread. 
> 
> You'll notice a lot of my Belphegor head-canons in this one. I picture him as a boxer-guy, a Class A dirty-talker, and a bit of a yandere (or at least given to yandere tendencies). And sure enough, when I search for "Belphegor yandere," the results are quite encouraging. If a dark mood ever strikes me, I might do a brief drabble of Belphie keeping MC tied up in the closet with his other stuffed animals. 
> 
> Well, only one chapter to go! The one I know a lot of you have been waiting for. This final chapter may take me a while. It's probably going to be the longest installment, but... It's Lucifer, and he's worth it XD 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and your patience! See you in the next one!


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kai brings coffee to Lucifer week by week, their bond grows in each other's company. Eventually, Lucifer invites Kai to join him for a game of chess. The result....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder that each chapter of this fic takes place in a different continuity. Just pretend you're strolling through Barbatos' closet, and Kai is in love with a different brother in each one.

Lucifer distinctly remembered the first ‘coffee service’ Kai had given him. It was a Friday evening, about an hour after dinner. At the time, though, he’d been drowning in paperwork and hadn’t given it much (apparent) attention.

Kai, after waiting for the Eldest Brother’s permission to enter, came into Lucifer’s study bearing a tray. On the tray: a French press (full), two mugs (empty), one teaspoon, one tiny jug of cream, and a small hourglass that was about three-quarters empty. Asked his business, Kai just stated the obvious: “I brought you coffee.”

Lucifer’s thanks was a little curt, but he told himself that he’d thank Kai properly just as soon as he was finished with the checkbook. However, as soon as Kai had poured both cups and set Lucifer’s on his desk, the boy picked up the tray and left with only a soft word of departure. Thinking this was probably some human caprice or other, the archdemon elected not to message him about it.

Next Friday at the same time, Lucifer heard the knock again, but – being on the phone – only ground out a hasty “Come in!” before returning his attention to the call. He felt unaccountably annoyed to see Kai entering with the same tray, French press, hourglass, and mugs as the week before. Then when Kai placed Lucifer’s mug on the desk and departed – having never so much as looked at him – the silent departure irritated him quite as much.

Diavolo must have noticed Lucifer’s change in demeanor, since he became oddly conciliatory for the remainder of the call. Still… There was no denying that once the call was over, and Lucifer took that first sip of coffee, he was rather glad to have it.

Next Friday found Lucifer in a much better mood. True, he’d just had to scold Mammon for trying to pawn one of Satan’s rarer books, but that didn’t take too much time. He was just balancing the check book when he heard the now-expected knock on his study door and bade the human to enter.

This time, he graced Kai with a familiar smile. “Good evening, Kai-san.”

“Good evening, Lucifer.” Kai returned the smile, but didn’t pause to exchange pleasantries; he wasn’t about to let the coffee sit in the press longer than the hourglass dictated.

The corner of Lucifer’s mouth crept a little higher. He noticed that Kai had dropped the ‘-sama’ from his usual greeting. But he chose not to mention it and turned back to the papers in front of him. He was still smirking when the steaming mug was set upon his desk. “Thank you, Kai-san.”

Kai nodded wordlessly. Then, to Lucifer’s surprise, the human grabbed his own mug, sat down in one of the chairs near the fireplace (without asking), and produced a book from his jacket’s inner pocket. The archdemon watched him for a moment, but Kai seemed content to just sip his coffee and read.

“Was there something you wished to discuss with me?” Lucifer finally asked, taking care that his voice sounded politely curious and not at all threatening.

“Not really,” Kai said mildly. “I just wanted to share your company.” He looked up then, and his smile was just slightly shy. “Am I intruding?”

Lucifer decided not to give a direct answer. “You didn’t try to hang around last week, nor the time before.” Once again, he made sure that his tone and expression were void of hostility.

Kai shrugged. “It seemed like a bad time to distract you.” He left his explanation at that.

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. “I see…” He took a sip of his coffee and savored the warm draft. The rest of the hour passed in companionable silence.

The week after that, Lucifer took the trouble of putting on one of his favorite records in anticipation of Kai’s arrival. The boy was clearly pleased, and it was only by a visible effort that he kept his smile in check. Neither of them said very much, but Lucifer did catch him sneaking glances around the edge of his book.

At the end of the hour, the archdemon halted Kai at the door with a hand on his shoulder. “I appreciate this. Your presence is very steadying for me. Same time?”

He thought he caught a trace of Lilith’s smile in Kai’s eyes as he nodded and returned an eager: “Yes sir!”

The week after that, the Avatar of Pride went out of his way to clear his schedule for the human’s arrival. Kai entered to find Lucifer sitting in the same chair by the fire that he himself had grown accustomed to. He looked up from his book he was reading with a smile. “Good evening, Kai-san.”

The little human smiled back and gave a polite “Good evening, Lucifer,” before moving to the table to pour out their coffee.

The eldest brother watched him wryly from behind. “You don’t use my honorific anymore?”

Kai didn’t stumble, but he paused for just the barest moment with his hands on the French press. The tips of his ears burned pink. “Not when in private… when it’s just the two of us… Is that alright?”

Rather than answer, Lucifer waited until Kai returned with their mugs. Before Kai could turn to the other chair, he scooted over slightly and patted the upholstery beside him. “Sit here. I want you close to me.”

It was a tight squeeze, but the boy held his composure admirably as he snuggled up and allowed the demon’s arm to encircle his shoulder. Lucifer’s lips remained curled in a slight smile, but he said nothing and carried on reading. At the end of each page, Lucifer would briefly set his copy of _Cien Años de Soledad_ on his knee and lift his coffee from the end table to take a sip. Thus, he kept his arm around the human, making sure he never slipped.

At the third or fourth page, as Lucifer reached for his coffee mug, the thumb of his other hand brushed the side of his companion’s neck. Kai shivered at the contact, but – assuming it must have been an accident – kept his attention on his novel. But a few seconds later, he felt the touch a second time, even more feather-light. It traced from the base of his ear down to his shoulder.

A shiver shot like electricity from the point of contact right down to his thigh, and it was a struggle not to gasp aloud. When the next touch came, tracing from the front of his throat back up to his ear, Kai actually closed his eyes and leaned his head against Lucifer’s chest.

The first brother chuckled. “Sensitive, aren’t you?” Looking up, Kai was caught fast by the demon’s coldly hungry smirk. As if at any moment, the underworld prince would lean in, press their lips together, and drink the human’s soul in a single gulp.

Instead, Lucifer returned to his book without comment. Kai looked down at the book in his own lap and tried to make the words come into focus while his heartbeat slowed. Presently, the record came to an end, and Lucifer had to disengage himself briefly to turn off the gramophone.

When he returned, Lucifer gave up the pretense of reading. He set his book on the coffee table and actually lifted Kai into his lap. The human’s blush was rather adorable. “Tell me something, little one.”

Kai’s ears were still burning. He lifted the book in his hands high enough to cover his nervous grin, but didn’t held the demon’s stare. “Yes… sir?” He managed to make it sound formal.

The prince stroked his companion’s neck with his thumb again and felt him shudder. “What made you decide to do this? To start brining coffee just for me every week?”

Kai finally looked away, but Lucifer thought he caught a trace of a sly smirk at the corner of the human’s lips. “You assume I’ve never done this for your brothers?” There was definitely a wry edge to his tone.

Unobserved, Lucifer’s gaze grew a little sharper, though he continued to smile. “But you bring me coffee every week. You don’t do that for the rest of them, do you?”

Kai looked at him again, and lowered the book to his chest, proudly bearing a grin of almost-vulpine cunning. “Why shouldn’t I?” he asked in a playful lilt. “A week has seven days, and the Devildom has seven princes. How do you know I don’t serve coffee to Lucifer on Fridays, and to Satan on Saturdays?”

Now Lucifer was the one whose heart was racing. This human had some real nerve to goad him like this… Yet despite his gall, the brat still shivered like a rabbit when Lucifer laid a palm across the back of his neck and squeezed, _gently_. “Intriguing…”

The mortal’s smile acquired a healthy injection of caution, and some of the ice in the devil’s smile thawed. “So if you serve Satan on Saturdays, then Mammon…” He trailed off leadingly.

Kai waited a second to be sure of the invitation, shifted his gaze thoughtfully, then said with fresh boldness: “He would be Monday. ‘M’ for Mammon, ‘M’ for Monday. Easy to remember.”

“I see,” Lucifer said with a light chuckle. “So by the same token, you must serve Beel on Tuesday and Belphie on Thursday and keep both B’s on T’s.”

Kai looked as though he would agree for a moment. But at the last second, he tilted his head thoughtfully and amended, “No, they’re both Tuesday. Can’t separate the twins, after all.”

“Oh?” Lucifer was genuinely surprised. “Then, who’s Thursday?”

“Levi,” Kai said confidently. “It’s the most awkward day of the week.”

A wry smirk. “And Asmo?”

“Wednesday, the middle of the week – that way he gets to be the center of attention.”

Lucifer chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. “I see. So to whom do you serve coffee on Sunday?”

“Luke,” Kai answered without a second’s hesitation. “That’s why he’s so jittery the rest of the week.”

Lucifer laughed. Not for very long, but loudly and suddenly enough to let Kai to know that it was genuine. He had to set his mug down again to be sure he wouldn’t spill it. When he looked down, Kai’s grin almost looked smug. The Avatar of Pride patted his head indulgently.

“Well, aren’t you a clever thing? Still… I can’t help but pity little Luke and my poor brothers.”

A trace of unease crept into the human’s smile. “Um… What for?”

Lucifer fixed his red eyes on Kai’s brown ones, slipped a hand down to his waist, and him in tight. He heard the boy’s breath catch – smelled the anxiety mingled with excitement. “Because I don’t feel like sharing you with them. Starting tomorrow, you’re to come to my study at the same time every night. For one hour, I get you all to myself. _Understood?”_

Those soft brown eyes dilated, his cheeks flushed, and one of his hands strayed to the hem of Lucifer’s lounging jacket where it clung tight. “… Yes, sir.”

He started to look away, but Lucifer caught his chin and held his gaze. “Is that… _agreeable_ to you?”

Kai’s heart raced even faster. Then, with his voice carefully controlled in spite of his foolish grin, he nodded and said, “Yes, sir!... I look forward to it.”

*****

On Saturday, Lucifer sent a message for Kai to meet him in his bedroom rather than in the study. He was still to bring the usual coffee service. _‘Permission to enter is granted on arrival.’_

Punctual as always, Kai arrived right on schedule and entered without stopping to knock first. Lucifer was standing in front of the fire, watching Kai’s reflection in the glass of a picture frame. “Good evening, Kai-san.”

“Good evening, Lucifer.” Kai heard him fiddling with something on the mantle, but kept his attention on serving the coffee – adding cream to his own and serving Lucifer’s black. As he brought up the mugs, however, he saw that the prince was pouring small measures of some amber liquid into two crystal glasses. Uncertainly creased his forehead. “Will we… still be needing the coffee, Sir?”

The demon smiled as he replaced the stopper. “Most definitely. I hate not having coffee to hand when I’m drinking human-world cognac.” He took his coffee from the human’s hand and replaced it with one of the glasses.

Kai’s puzzlement only grew. “Cognac?”

Lucifer smirked behind the lip of his mug. “Yes indeed. I believe 20 is old enough to drink in Japan, isn’t it?” He set down his mug, took up the glass instead, and held it out to Kai.

“It is…” He set his mug down beside Lucifer’s and peered more closely at the liquid. It had the same caramel-brown color as whiskey – but so did a lot of liquors. The smell was nothing he could identify. “I’m… not sure if I like this. I’ve never had it before.”

“Only one way to find out.” The prince gave a soft chuckle and clinked his glass against Kai’s. “To your health.” They both drank.

Cognac was, Kai decided at once, a difficult thing _not_ to like. It was so light and so dry that, by touch alone, it was difficult to tell that it was in the mouth at all. What’s more, it was unmistakably a kind of alcohol, and yet it didn’t really taste _like alcohol_. It didn’t taste like smoke either, though in some ways it reminded him of it. ‘Sweet’ wasn’t exactly the word for it either, and yet…

“Well?”

It took Lucifer’s prompting for Kai to realize just how long he’d been staring mutely at his glass, lost in contemplation. He swished the glass side to side a little. “It… reminds me of… of your voice.”

At the last second, Kai snuck a glance at Lucifer and caught a glimpse of the demon’s wide-eyed surprise. Then before he could reign himself under control, the Avatar of Pride blushed just slightly and stared down into his own glass. “I see…”

Kai said nothing – just savored the rare sight. Predictably, however, Lucifer didn’t need long to recover his composure. Then he was giving that smoldering look of his again. “I will take that as a compliment.”

Lucifer took a sip of his coffee, and presently Kai followed suit. He had to admit, the two flavors made a wonderful complement. He regretted now that Lucifer had poured him such a small portion.

“Tell me,” the prince said at length, turning away from the fireplace and gesturing to the ornate chess board. “Do you play?”

The human’s brown eyes seemed to sparkle with attention. “I do.”

“You will play against me, then. I will be black.” It wasn’t a request.

A smile tugged at the corner of Kai’s lips. “I doubt I could provide much of a challenge against you.”

_“And?”_ It was practically a purr.

There was a pause. Then the human sighed with theatrical resignation. “Very well… If my lord wishes it, I shall give him a lesson in losing gracefully.”

Lucifer grinned rakishly, only the tiniest bitt needled. “A lesson taught by example?”

Kai met his sideways look with a grin just as feral. “We shall see…”

Their match devoured the next hour in no time at all – swallowing down minutes by the dozen. By mid-game, the coffee was naught but a distant memory. For a while during the early game, Kai made such aggressive moves that Lucifer thought the cognac – though it was only two good mouthfuls – must have had something to do with it.

In particular, the boy sacrificed both his queen and a bishop in exchange for a rook, but tipped the center of the board under his control in doing so. Barbatos or another chess player of his caliber might have been able to win with such a maneuver – and Kai certainly made a good showing of it. He also had the good sense to rein in his enthusiasm and play a more calculating game from that point on.

Hence, a match that might have lasted only 20 minutes dragged on for closer to 60. By the time they reached the end-game, Kai was still skating around the corner of the board with a king, a rook, a knight, and 5 pawns he’d somehow managed to hold on to – one of which was a single turn from promotion.

Lucifer glanced up from the board. Kai’s grin was less manic than it had looked half an hour ago, but still beaming. “Is this your idea of ‘losing gracefully’?” he asked while sliding his queen into place. “ _Check_ – Smiling like a fool while I thrash you?”

Kai giggled and made a token effort to cover his smile. “Sorry… I just haven’t had a really challenging match like this since I was 14. My cousin used to play with me every day of every summer from when I was 7, and nobody at school could give me a decent challenge. But you’re amazing!” For a moment, as he moved to block with his remaining knight, the human almost resembled Levi in his enthusiasm.

Almost.

The prince shook his head with a slight smirk. “If that’s so, then why don’t you resign? Wouldn’t that be more dignified than all of this running around?” His queen sidestepped the knight. “ _Check_.”

For a moment, Kai stiffened almost imperceptibly. Then his grin morphed into something surprisingly wicked. He looked about to lick his chops as he contemplated the board. “Perhaps it would. But you didn’t invite me to play so you could watch me preserve my dignity, did you? Why didn’t I resign at the start when I knew I couldn’t beat you? Or when you had claimed my queen, a rook, and both bishops? Or after you beat my formation away from the center?” At last, Kai moved his king a diagonal step to protect his rook from jeopardy.

“Why indeed?” Lucifer asked in pleasant tones, then pushed his own rook into deceptively easy reach. “ _Check_.”

Kai didn’t bother to look at the board. “Because you love to play cat and mouse.”

Their eyes locked together. Lucifer’s smirk was so shrewd and smoldering, he looked almost angry. He spent a long moment studying the human – who never broke eye contact, but curled his legs up in front of him after a few seconds. “Indeed I do,” the prince purred. “Almost as much as you enjoy playing with fire.”

Kai’s eyes glittered. He bit his lip softly. Then, obviously aware of what he was doing, he swallowed the bait. “You’re right…”

In one gliding gesture, Lucifer made the fatal move. But instead of saying ‘checkmate,’ the archdemon rose to his feet, walked around the game table, gripped his opponent’s arm rests, leaned in to put his lupine grin an inch from Kai’s face, and purred, _“Got you.”_

He watched as the boy’s hair began to stand on end. His pupils dilated, his cheeks flushed, and his next breath trembled slightly on its way in. "... Good game,” he managed at last.

The Avatar of Pride didn’t ease off even a centimeter. “Is that all you have to say? After all the trouble you gave me? I think you owe me a _reward_ , Kai-san.”

There was a pale little vein at the corner where Kai’s ear met his jaw. Lucifer saw it throb faster and faster. The boy’s eyes wobbled with uncertainty… and then closed. He looked at Kai’s expectant lips, so tender and ready for kissing. He stared and drew the moment out until the human opened his eyes again and frowned.

“What?” Lucifer said mockingly. “A kiss isn’t much of a reward if I have to come and get it myself, is it?” Kai’s blush grew a little darker, but he obediently leaned in to give the prince his desired kiss.

Except, as he leaned an inch forward, Lucifer drew an inch back. He tried to catch the back of Lucifer’s head, but the demon swept out of the way and lifted Kai out of the chair by his elbows. Then, as Kai stood puzzled and embarrassed, the prince shed his gloves and his fur-lined jacket, and draped them carelessly over the footboard of his bed.

A moment later, he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide, leaning back on one elbow, and beckoned with one curled finger. “Come here, Kai-san. I’m waiting.” After a brief hesitation, Kai began to undo the buttons of his shirt without moving from where he stood. Lucifer felt his heart give a little leap of surprise. “Still playing with fire, little mouse?” As Kai approached, he laid a hand on the human’s waist and drew him close.

A flush rose to Kai’s cheeks, but he fell easily into the devil’s arms. “I’m not afraid that you’re going to burn me.” He laid a kiss on the demon’s lips.

“Indeed I’m not,” Lucifer said and licked the place Kai’s lips had touched. Then he rolled over and pinned the human’s wrists over his head. “I’m going to _consume you.”_

It would have been hard to imagine a face more willing – or more helpless – than the one Kai made as the Prince of the Devildom trailed kisses down the side of his neck.

Just shy of an hour later, Lucifer paused for a moment to pick up his D.D.D. He’d decided that 3 calls in a row was more than he could sensibly ignore. “Mammon,” he addressed, not bothering to hide his impatience.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Mammon said, clearly agitated. “The heck are ya doin’?! I’ve been tryin’ to get-”

“I’m busy.” He kept the growl out of his voice with an effort. “So unless this is an emergency…”

“It’s Kai!” Mammon said, cutting to the chase. “He’s got his D.D.D. turned off or something. I left him like 36 voicemails, and he’s still not pickin’ up! He promise me and Levi he was gonna play Gusts of the Primal with us!” In the background, Levi mumbled something about how predictable it was Kai would forget about playing with ‘… a yucky loser like me.’

Lucifer felt Kai’s hole suddenly constrict around his member. He looked down. Petite, tear-streaked, and glistening with perspiration, Kai was hugging his knees to his chest, ass pressed to the demon’s crotch, and Lucifer’s hand keeping a firm grip over his mouth so his moans wouldn’t be heard over the call. He could see guilt in the human’s eyes, but himself felt only a perverse satisfaction that he’d made Kai miss another engagement.

“I’m afraid Kai is going to miss your game tonight.” He took his hand off the boy’s mouth and slid the tip of his thumb past his lips instead. “I’m going to be busy with him for the rest of the night.”

The human’s eyes widened, and he made a shocked little whine in Lucifer’s direction. This was immediately drowned out by Mammon’s voice demanding, “What’s that s’posed to mean, huh?! Where’s Kai? What… Oh god! He’s not… Don’t tell me Kai’s in your room right now!”

Lips still wrapped around Lucifer’s thumb, Kai tried to shake his head. Instead, the demon gave a sudden thrust to wring a squeal out of his captive. “Whatever Kai-san and I may or may not get up to in my bedroom is nothing little boys like you need to concern themselves with.”

“The fuck did you just say to me?!” Mammon didn’t even have the chance to build up a good head of steam before Lucifer began to thrust into Kai at his previous pace. The boy let out a frightened squeal before he could stop himself. The Second Brother fell into flustered stammering on the other end of the line, then bellowed so loud that they could hear him even without the D.D.D. _“Stop it! Whatever the fuck you two are doing, you’d better knock it off! Ya hear me?!”_

“Ah, that reminds me,” the eldest brother said levelly, as though he hadn’t heard Mammon shout. “Cerberus is about due for a brush and a manicure. Please come to my room immediately if you’d like to volunteer.” Kai was covering his mouth tightly now, so he was able to hear Mammon gulp over the call despite the steady grinding of Lucifer’s hips. “… That’s what I thought. Good night, Mammon.” And on that cheery salutation, he ended the call.

“You… You’re despicable,” Kai squeaked, now covering his eyes instead of his mouth.

“Thank you very much!” smarmed the prince, and rolled the tip of a finger around the human’s sensitive nipple. “Is that the reason your cunt is hugging me so tightly, Kai-san? Pity. Here I thought it was because you had fallen in love and wanted to hold me close inside of you.”

Lucifer had been keeping Kai on the brink of orgasm for almost half an hour up until then, but this was the phrase – the fatal, filthy line – that pushed him over the edge. For the second time that hour, Kai felt his dick lurching between his legs. He practically wept with relief.

As Kai settled again, cock-slime dripping down his balls, he felt Lucifer’s lips run soothingly across his neck and cheek. The demon’s hips were rolling so gradually, and yet every grinding motion felt amplified in the walls of the human’s vulnerable ass-pussy. His hard-on was _trying_ to subside, but the demon’s cock kept sending sparks of hot sensation coursing through his prick.

“S-stop!” Kai yipped, shuddering as an especially powerful aftershock jolted through his crotch. “L-Lucifer, I… I’m too sensitive…”

“So I can see,” the devil purred in satisfaction. Then he licked the human’s ear in a way that Kai was too stubborn to admit to enjoying, but which made his cunt grip oh-so-tightly.

_“Nooooo!”_ As though by reflex, Kai wrapped his legs around Lucifer’s waist and squeezed, while at the same time pushing weakly at his chest. He was helpless to stop his lover’s mouth from tormenting him. “Lucifer, please-” The demon’s hips began to pick up speed for just a few seconds – long enough to make Kai gulp for air – then settled again. “P-please, stop! Lucifer… Lucifer, please!”

Lucifer’s blood-red eyes only gleamed more sadistically at his human’s pleading. “Kai-san, how can you ask me such a thing?” he teased. “I still haven’t cum yet. Didn’t you promise you were going to reward me?”

“L-Lucifer…”

_“Didn’t you?”_ His next thrust made Kai scream.

“Y-yes!” He clung to his prince for dear life.

“Then Kai-san’s pussy is the spoils of my victory. You have no right to beg for mercy.”

Fresh tears gushed from the human’s eyes. “Lucifer… Please pull out…” He sounded earnest, but...

“You’re a terrible liar, you little slut,” the archdemon chided in mock severity. “You ask me with your disgusting mouth to stop, even while your cunt and your legs beg my dick never to abandon you.”

Kai realized what Lucifer meant right away and tried to loosen his legs, but the demon’s varying rhythm was slowly corroding his sanity. “L… Lucifer…” Only the glistening on his brow and chest gave any indication that Lucifer was close to climax. In a desperate gambit, Kai met his paramour’s eye and said as distinctly as he could, “Luci-chan…”

Just as predicted, the demon’s thrusts faltered. An even mix of surprise and outrage flickered in those crimson spheres. For a moment, Kai allowed himself to think he’d succeeded – that the prince would be provoked into finishing him off quickly.

Then Lucifer’s eyes began to smolder with sadistic ire. His hand gripped the boy’s cock and squeezed it cruelly. “Still playing with fire, I see.” While Kai groaned and squirmed, Lucifer moved with agonizing slowness. “It seems I’ll have to teach you a lesson, then.”

_“No!”_ Kai tried fruitlessly to push the demon’s cock out of his ass, but it pressed deeper in spite of him. “Lucifer, I’m sorry! Please….” He broke off as that warm hand stroked him a little faster, and his skin turned to fire.

“Yes, another two or three hours ought to teach you some respect. I’m in no hurry.” To emphasize his point, he withdrew his cock from Kai’s hole, slid it up against the human's, and squeezed them hard together.

_“Nnnno!”_ Kai shoved against the demon’s unyielding chest. Lucifer’s cock felt hard as iron. Its 9.5” length towered over his own. “N-no more! It’s too big!”

“Oh?” Lucifer asked, amused, and went on frotting them. “Would you rather I stick it back inside you?”

“Yes!” Kai squealed at once. His dick was sore from being forced to remain hard for so long.

At this, Lucifer’s face became openly predatory. There was a flash of light, a gust of wind as the demon assumed his true form – with two menacing horns, six powering wings, and a black diamond in his forehead. “Good boy.” Then he pulled the human back down onto his cock.

Before the night was out, Lucifer fucked Kai sitting, standing, and lying down. Twice he allowed the human to rest, gave him some water, and massaged his cramping muscles. But each time, Kai felt like he’d hardly caught his breath before he was pulled back into the flames of demonic passion.

Then, about an hour and a half after Mammon’s call, Lucifer cradled Kai in his arms, spread his wings, and hovered up toward the ceiling. Kai was almost delirious by that point, so Lucifer couldn’t be sure if he was aware of his peril or not. But it was while thus suspended, with only his lover’s arms to keep him from falling, that the human finally threw all dignity to the wind.

He clung to Lucifer as tight as he could and tearfully begged for the archdemon to cum inside him. He moaned like a whore, lathered his prince’s chest in kisses, rocked his hips in time with the beating wings, and pleaded to have eldest brother’s seed inside him as though he would die without it. In the end, even Lucifer could only withstand such shameless desperation for a couple minutes.

At last, teeth clenched, still pumping out the last few spurts, the demon cupped his wings and carried them both back down to the bed. Then he laid Kai down on his side and started to clean the both of them up. Meanwhile, the post-coital clarity was starting to catch up with him.

Presently, he crawled into bed beside Kai and brushed the human’s bangs gently. “Kai?” He didn’t bother with honorifics now. “Are you… alright?” Kai made some non-verbal grunt. “… I have no idea what that means.” When nothing else was forthcoming, Lucifer frowned, then slumped back with a hand over his eyes.

After a beat, however, Kai rolled towards him and wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s waist. The Avatar of Pride regarded him for a moment. “… Hang on.” Gently, he rolled Kai onto his other side, facing away, and encircled the boy’s waist in both arms. Kai sighed audibly and relaxed against his chest.

“I fear I may have carried things too far,” Lucifer said frankly. Idly, he used a spell to pull a bottle of water toward them – being too comfortable to stand up and fetch it.

Kai shook his head, then took a few gulps of water before replying. “I would have told you to stop if I wasn’t enjoying it.”

“You _did_ tell me,” Lucifer pointed out.

“You know what I mean. I would have…” Kai tapped the back of his own scruff demonstratively. Then he found one of Lucifer’s hands and gave it a squeeze. “For what it’s worth, I would gladly let you do that again... after maybe a year or two to recover.”

Lucifer chuckled wryly. “Don’t worry, it’s likely to be a while. I haven’t been that pent up since…” He shrugged. “Before this century, at any rate.”

Kai gave a theatric little shudder. “And yet, you were planning to hold out for four whole hours?! You’re a monster!”

“Am I, now?” asked the prince in his silkiest threatening tone.

Kai curled up a little tighter, spooning back into the demon’s embrace. “You are. You terrify me.”

“Is it really fear, though? Or is it excitement?”

Both men were quiet for a moment. In answer, Kai looked over his shoulder and gave Lucifer a slow kiss on the lips. Soon after that, Lucifer's wings folded around them, and they slept the night away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, so short on time...  
> I'll fill more in tonight. 
> 
> Edit: Okay, got a free moment! It was hard to finish this one, since my working hours have changed and it's been a challenge adjusting my schedule. 
> 
> I knew from the beginning that this was going to be the longest chapter. Beel may be my favorite, but Lucifer is special. He stimulates my fantasies. He's the most.... "husband ish" of the 7, so I couldn't deny making his scene a little more involved. 
> 
> Thanks for joining me on this little journey! I hope you all had as much fun with it as I did. And I hope it was worth the wait for all of you Lucifer stans out there XD 
> 
> Edit2: Damn program removed my italics... had to go back in and add them  
> 
> 
> Horny comments let me know you care!


End file.
